


Riding the Bus at  Midnight

by Inalovelyplace



Series: Monster Boys [4]
Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalovelyplace/pseuds/Inalovelyplace
Summary: A collection of Vampire!Paterson headcanons previously posted on tumblr. Contains intense pining and sucking on people's necks.





	Riding the Bus at  Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I sadly wrote the least about our Soft Vampire Boy, hopefully more is to come.

  * Intense pining. Like you think you know what intense pining you _don’t even know_
  * Sweet poems that appear on your windowsill at night that are supposed to be anonymous but are SO obvious
  * Once you actually get together he literally can’t stop snuggling his face into your neck, just breathing you in
  * Eventually asking if he could feed on you and being the most nervous to which you just smile and kiss him on the cheek and tell him it’s okay
  * Him going out of his way to make sure you’re comfortable and well fed and feeling okay before and after he feeds on you
  * Snuggling after and telling him you like the brief blush he gets from the new blood supply, which makes him blush more
  * Casually asking him about vampire myths and working together to figure out the ones he isn’t sure about
  * “So like, when you’re driving the bus nobody notices you don’t show up in the mirrors?”
  * “Not so far. I guess the angles are just right.”




End file.
